leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Trundle/Trivia
General * Trundle is the first champion to cost 4800 . * Trundle's hair resembles the hair. * Trundle's recall animation is the famous "Winter is Coming" pose from the television series Game of Thrones. * The area for is currently, not counting global abilities, the largest AoE in the game. * Trundle, , , and are the only champions to feature a 'traditional' skin representing them before their visual updates (his was conceived while producing a 'Frost Troll' skin) * Trundle's dance is a reference to Dancing Troll. Development * Trundle was designed by Kevin 'Geeves' O'Brien. * The original Trundle was released on December 1, 2010. * Trundle is voiced by Joshua Tomar * Trundle's champion title was previously "the Cursed Troll" but with the Freljord patch his background story got changed and is now known as "the Troll King". ** His updated lore better reflects of the . * His name Trundle (var. trendle, trindle) comes from Old English noun tryndel "wheel". ** The verb to trundle, synonymous with to roll is based on the wheel's round shape "a military-looking child who was trundling a hoop" Dickens, David Copperfield, chap. 3. ** Troll comes from Proto-Germanic *truzlan, a supernatural & magical giant. *** Both Trundle & troll might come from one same root *der-'' "to run, trip, tread, tramp". Pokorny, 1959. https://lrc.la.utexas.edu/lex/master/0343 * Since his introduction, Trundle went nearly two years before being subject to balance changes to any of his skills or stats. He was finally given changes in the Shadow Isles patch in late October 2012. * Trundle received a visual upgrade across all skins including a new . ** His existing, although upgraded classic skin was made available in the store for two weeks before being retired into the Legacy Vault. Players who owned Trundle before his rework received for free. ** His new classic skin and lore tie him in with Freljord. Quotes * Trundle's line ''"The Trolls are going to war" may be a direct reference to a quote by Treebeard in The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers: "The Ents are going to war". * Trundle's taunt to "Sunlight? Really?" ''is most likely a reference to trolls turning to stone when sunlight shines upon them in certain legends and fantasy universes ("The Hobbit"'' being a notable example). ** In , it were who turned into stones when exposed to sunlight. * His quotes make several references to internet "trolls", a derogatory term for someone who intentionally annoys or offends another person. * His quote "Don't hate the player, hate the club that's smashing your face!" is most likely a rephrasal of the famous "Don't hate the player, hate the game" saying. It could be also a joke from Riot implying that players focus their hate on champions, not on their player, calling for nerfs on the forums. * His first joke, "How much you wanna bet I can whack you from one fountain to the other?", ''is most likely a reference to the movie ''Napoleon Dynamite, in which the character Uncle Rico at one point asks, "''How much you wanna make a bet I can throw a football over them mountains", ''while reminiscing of his past in football. Skins ; * It started out as a new skin (Ice Troll Trundle) but eventually evolved into his VU Classic Skin. ; * In his splash artwork, old pre-VU Classic Trundle faces are etched into his chair. * Represents pre-VU Trundle, but bulkier. * It contains Trundle's old voiceover together with VFX similar to his old ability kit. ; * The number 86 on the back of his shirt represents 1986, the year cgsammu (the 3D character artist who worked on it) was born.cgsammu explains the meaning of 86 * It's a reference to . * His club is a baseball bat and his is a gold cup. * can be seen in the background as a catcher. ; * It may be a reference to . * His club is a muffler and his is a pile of dirt with tires, pans, pipes and other junk sticking out. ** The junk lying on the pile of dirt resembles the pre-VU version of Junkyard Trundle. ; * He and are members of the Piltover Police Force, as hinted by Trundle's badge. * His uniform closely resembles the British Police Force's. * His club is a police baton and his is a traffic cone. * He shares this theme with , and . ; * His outfit and the background reference both the and the . * He shares this theme with , , , and . Relations * managed to form an uneasy alliance with . ** His True Ice club ("Boneshiver") was originally Lissandra's. In exchange for it, Trundle agreed to muster a troll army to fight alongside the Frostguard forces, although the likelihood of one side double-crossing the other is quite high. Category:Champion trivia Category:Trundle